


Lord Fish

by Sedecrem



Series: Promises that were made [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Badass, F/M, Other, Sword Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedecrem/pseuds/Sedecrem
Summary: Takes after season 5/6 ish of GOT and book 5. its a combination of both. Some things are literally from the shows and books (including dialogue) and some things are not.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Promises that were made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776040
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Lord Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Arya roams the Riverlands after travelling from Bravos, with certain ''travel companions''. Follow me and the story that has been plaguing my mind. I apologise beforehand.

‘’ And how come you’re so calm about this?’’

They had been travelling for days now, the three of them both tired, hungry and wet from the rain that didn't seem to stop.

When Arya had first stepped foot in Saltpans months ago, she was reminded of how cold it could be. After spending years in Bravos she had grown used to the warmth. Her tanned skin the clear evidence of it. It had never crossed her mind that she might run-in with her long lost kidnapper, Sandor Clegane. She had thought him dead and was quite shocked to find out he was most definitely not. The hound was almost unrecognisable, he was still the ugliest thing she had ever seen, yet there had been something different about him too, something kind?  
From what Arya could gather he had spent some time at the quite isle with some Septons? He was set to leave for them again, only staying for some business. She had then stupidly blurted out her plans of killing the Freys. He had tried to stop her but stubborn as she had been she had ignored everything he had said, not caring that this mission could very well mean her own death. Besides, the hound didn't know the killer she was now, the assassin she had trained to become.

Arya had thought that would've been it, they would never see each other again. She had been wrong though, for when she had returned from the Twins with her uncle Edmure, they had been reunited for a second time. Arya had freed her uncle Edmure and a few other Northmen from the dungeons at the Twins. The men had all been surprised when she had opened their cell doors, dressed in servant clothing. She had told them as innocently as possible that some strange man had poisoned the wine of the lords. Some men, hesitant, as if it was all a big trap, questioned her further and she used her skills of lying to convince them. Others didn't even wait around leaving as soon as she opened their doors. Some were still sickly and weak, yet all eager to leave the cursed place behind.  
Arya had left a few days later with her uncle Edmure, who still had no idea who she was. Arya didn't know what to do with him. It was only the fact they were family that reasoned Arya to stay by his side. He had begun to fill Arya in of all the news she had missed when she was away, somehow trusting the strange girl. Not that he really knew all the rumours and gossip, seeing that he had been in prison most of the time. Yet one day, she had told him who she was. It had been cold that particular morning and the rain had poured from the sky, even more so than now. He had laughed loudly, not believing her. Arya though he still didn't sometimes. She promised to bring him to safety, wherever the hell that was nowadays. And uncle Edmure, strangely enough, believed her.  
It was weeks after that miserable morning when they had met up with the Hound, close to the crossroads inn, Arya was eager to reach. He had muttered something about wanting to kill the fuckers who killed his friends. Arya was smart enough to ignore questioning him about not knowing he had it in him to have any friends. Her uncle, however, had been stupid enough to ask. Those days had been one of the most exhausting days of Arya's entire life.  
Anyway, just like that, the hound had been who Arya had remembered him to be, bitter, hateful with a thirst for killing. She didn't feel the slightest ounce of pity for the men who were responsible for Sandor's changed demeanour. One thing was sure, they had no idea what was coming for them.  
Arya had questioned her sanity when she had made her way from the twins all the way back down again towards the inn she had long left behind. The three of them had roamed for days now, and Arya began to doubt herself. Did the inn even still exist? She wouldn't be surprised if it was gone, the war had taken a toll on everything and everybody, especially in the Riverland’s.

Yet a few hours ago she had begun to notice the familiar surroundings around her, taking it all in, she knew they were close. The hound and her uncle were smart enough to stop questioning her constantly. That had all stopped too soon however when the tree of them found out they were being followed.

Arya had only shrugged, acting as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'' Even though I hate to admit it, and even though … I do feel inclined to…’’ Her uncle's voice interrupted Arya's thoughts again. She held down a groan of her annoyance at her Uncle. Despite remembering the days that had led to this moment, Arya remained observant. Ignoring her Uncle's voice again and counting how much of people they were dealing with. She could gather rather quickly that they were mostly amateurs.

''... I think its best if...'' Her uncle began again, speaking loud enough so that Arya lost track of her counting. She looked at him with anger visible in her grey eyes. Her uncle didn't see or understood Arya's meaning of the face she was making and continued to ramble on.

Gods, her uncle could be such an idiot. Standing next to her, Sandor was thinking the same thing while trying to gather as much information on their trackers as well. One glare from Sandor, however, was enough for her uncle to finally shut up.  
But it was not long after her uncle had closed his mouth, Sandor's opened his instead, ''Tell me, girl, why are you so calm about this?'' he repeated himself.  
Arya glared at him as she had at her uncle before whispering loudly. ''Would the both of you just shut up!’’ ‘’You,'' She pointed a finger at Edmure, ''Just stay right where you are…’’ Edmure looked ready to open his mouth again when Sandor huffed loudly, ‘’You’re going to tell us what to do now? Damn it, wolf girl, you’ve always been a pain in my arse, more trouble than you're worth.''

‘’ And yet you're still here.'' Arya spat back, checking for her weapons, knowing that any moment now something could happen. She turned towards them again, ''Don’t worry there is not many of them,’’ She had said it with an uninterested manner and knew from the looks of her companions that they wanted to know what she was planning. She turned to Sandor while adding. ‘’ If you’re so scared, stay low, I won't judge you, seeing what they had done to you last time.'' She turned around picking up a dagger from her bag before handing it to her uncle, ''Keep that close.'' Her uncle was truly looking scared now, and Arya couldn't blame him. On their way back from the Twins it had been relatively peaceful, well let's just say uneventful. This must have been her uncles first fight after being locked up in a cell for years.

'' They're not exactly my favourite people either,'' Arya added to Sandor, she moved to put out the small fire they had lit earlier. Both of them eager for some warmth after the rain finally decided to stop.  
Something like recognition caught on Sandor's face, and Arya knew that he knew who she was talking about.

’’ For fuck's sake, not them again!’’ Arya smiled at the hound's little outburst and Edmure looked at them with questioning eyes.

‘’ What? Who are you talking…’’ But there was no time for Edmure to finish his question when an arrow made its way near his right ear. With one subtle move, Arya pushed her uncle on the ground and the arrow landed swiftly on the thick branch of the tree behind them. With the silence that followed, she realised her uncle would’ve been dead seconds ago if it wasn’t for her push. And with one look at her uncle, he knew this too.

‘’ Guess that archer is still shooting his stupid arrows.’’ Sandor growled before picking up her uncle by the arms, ''Its the only thing where he seems to be good at.'' Edmure looked slightly alarmed again, but Sandor only said, '' Oh don't look so worried Lord fish'', It was Sandor's favourite nickname for her uncle, usually it would make her uncle boil with anger, now he just seemed at loss for words, ''Just don't move, don't make a sound and well, if it is Anguy who's coming after you, just know that he can't fight for shit'', Sandor said before dumping uncle Edmure near some bushes that tried but failed to hide him. At least her uncle did have the brains to shut up. Yet Sandor couldn't help but add, ''Although I'm quite sure that even Anguy can fight better than you. ''

Arya rolled her eyes and Sandor didn't get the change to chuckle at Edmures pale looking face when a few arrows made their way to them again. Arya detected some movement from her left corner in the branches of the three, not too far away from the bushes her uncle was now hiding in.

Sandor and Arya slowly made their way when Arya whispered. ‘’Don't be so hard on my uncle, he's been through a lot.'' Sandor only looked at her as if she had said the weirdest thing. Arya rolled her eyes.

'' Why did I even think you would listen to me? Just don't get in my way, I work better alone anyway!'' she continued icily, ''I know you're a bit rusty, so, don't do anything stupid, okay?'' Sandor's only response was a soft murmur and an annoyed look on his ugly face.

'' If they're as stupid as I remember this will be over soon.'' Arya continued.

Sandor responds bitterly, '' Didn't think you were so eager to kill those fuckers, thought you liked them lot, you were always threatening me about them.'' 

'' Yes, well guess what? I don't! You still know nothing about me, _Sandor_.''

She made sure to empathise his name and he looked slightly surprised at the use of his given name. Even though she never addressed him as such, Arya found she quite easily referred to him as Sandor in her head, it somehow seemed more fitting. 

Soon a determined look was being plastered on both their faces all the while dodging the arrows that were coming at them with fast speed. From the corner of her eyes, Arya could see movement from the trees again, knowing that people would soon start to show their faces.

‘’ Aye, well, I hope you’ve learned some useful skills when you were, god knows where hiding at some faraway land. Though you've always been a ruthless killer, I'll give you that.’’

‘’ I'll take that as a compliment, you’re a ruthless killer too,’’ Arya said, ignoring the annoyance that came when Sandor mentioned her 'hiding'. Hiding always sounded cowardly to Arya, and she did not like to be a coward.

There were now men making their way out their hiding spots, some looking like fake knights, some looking more like bandits. Arya didn't expect much from the brotherhood without banners anyway .  
A skinny looking man with a sword too big for his arms made its way to Sandor and Arya, no doubt choosing Arya as an easier opponent. Before he rose his sword to fight her, however, Sandor was already on him, cutting at his throat in one swift moment.

‘’ I'll also take that as a compliment.’’ Sandor couldn't help but tease.

Arya looked at him annoyingly, her eyebrows raged up as if saying that _she_ had wanted to kill the man who lay now bleeding on the ground.  
They had no time to argue about it though because more men were making its way towards the two of them.  
Arya fought them all, some with ease others needing more force. She didn't kill them all, some just needing a cut in their shoulder or leg to stop from moving. Arya avoided them with ease, a step to the right, a quick one to the left, a cut here and a cut there. Occasionally dancing around, making some cartwheels and jumps tiring out her opponents. Her supple body returned to her fighting posture with great ease, and it was only when she was fighting that Arya felt truly herself. Somehow, fighting helped her to see everything around her clearly, more vivid.

Arya had forgotten how much men underestimated her, especially in Westeros. Looking at her right she knew that Sandor had no problem with killing the men that dared to come his way. Soon the knights were getting scared by the sight of them. Arya moved fast, swiftly and coordinated while Sandor fought hard and brutal with no kind of technics other than plain force. The both of them so deadly-looking a few only gaped open-mouthed.

Arya didn’t care though, she didn’t even notice the men who were yielding, she tuned out every scream, every shriek and shout. Every sputter of blood or feeling of pain, it was all in the background. She could hear gasps of surprise when she managed to knock off a large man with a mean-looking face, she jumped, seized Needle through his arm before he could even dare to touch her. The man still tried to reach for her and almost cut Arya with a dagger from the ground, before she knocked him off, killing him slowly, using the dagger he had planned to kill her with.

Arya couldn’t remember fighting so many people at the same time, yet she thrived in it. Soon enough people around them were panting loudly and screams of pain could be heard, blood-spattered all over the previous green looking grass. She herself was a vision of calm and patience though. When she looked at her right Sandor looked at her with something close to awe.

‘’ I yield, plea-please…’’ a slim looking man in front of Sandor whispered, Sandor, looked annoyed but made to remove his sword from the whimpering fool's throat. Arya saw what was coming before any of them, and picked up the dagger, she had killed the large man earlier with, throwing it towards the fool who made to put a knife at Sandor's back. The dagger hit its target instantly, blood spilling out of the fools gaping eye. Sandor turned around slowly, knocking the man in his jaw before finishing off Arya's work.

‘’Thanks.’’ Sandor ruffed.

‘’ Likewise,’’ Arya added with a smirk remembering all the times he had saved Arya. 

Slowly the men around them formed a kind of circle as if to protect the two people that made its way to Arya and Sandor. Arya recognised them easily and a weird feeling of betrayal settled into Arya's stomach.

The first man who emerged from the safety of his men held a scary yet sad face that once could've been called handsome. Standing next to him was the drunken priest Arya had always thought looked way too amusing.

‘’ Well, well, what do we have here?, I thought you'd be dead by now, Sandor.’’ Thoros began while reaching for his wineskin, drinking from it eagerly.

‘’ Same could be said about you and that dark lord of yours, thought you’d be drowned by the wine you love so much,’’ Sandor responded looking bored and gave Beric a mean look.

Thoros, however, began to laugh loudly, looking around the remained man, while saying. ‘’ Lads, friends, I would like you all to meet the legendary…'' Thoros bowed mockingly and Sandor looked ready to kill the priest.

''... HOUND!!!''

From around her, Arya saw people scared looking faces at the mention of Sandor’s nickname. He clearly still held the feared reputation as Arya remembered him to be. Yet she couldn't help but be surprised, they still didn’t seem to recognise her.

‘’ Where have you been Sandor? The last time we met you were galivanting around playing noble with the Stark girl by your side.’’ At Beric’s voice everyone began to quite again, the lord Dondarrion always had a neck for quietening large crowds. 

‘’ If you ask me, he has chosen a much more interesting travelling companion now.’’ The voice belonged to Anguy, the quiver and bow hung loosely around his slim but strong body. He still looked handsome, and Arya had no doubt he had already fathered some bastards of his own.

Arya however still didn’t speak, leaving it to them to figure out who she was, much to Sandor’s annoyance.

‘’ Shut up archer, you're still a shit fighter I reckon, didn't see you with this lot, besides I didn’t find her this time, she found me.’’ Sandor huffed in annoyance, the man around them still oblivious to Arya's identity.

‘’ Well..’’ Anguy began again, stepping forward to kiss Arya's hand, she let him, ‘’I think I would like to know your companion better, don’t you agree Lem?’’ Arya didn't get a chance to look at the man in question, imagining him to still have that ugly yellow cloak. Not to forget his crooked nose she gave him. Anguy had looked into her eyes and Arya was almost certain the archer knew who she was. But instead of recognition, only lust could be seen in those eyes and when he made to eye her body, he let out a loud whistle. Definitely still an asshole Arya decided.

‘’ Do that again and you’ll lose your hand,’’ Sandor muttered, giving the Dornisch man a death glare. Anguy only laughed, ''Oh relax, Hound, I'm quicker than you think, you won't even be able to catch me.'' He winked at Arya.

'' Who said anything about _me_ catching you, she will kill you herself and may leave the rest of your body to humour me.'' A silence followed, The excitement in Anguy's eyes dying when he made to eye Arya again and this time she was sure that it was recognition in his eyes. And soon enough, a smile began to form onto his lips again, whispering ''Well look at that, the little lady has returned to us at last.''

Before Beric and Thoros could make the same observation of Arya's recognisable Stark eyes she cut them off.

'' You can come out now Uncle, they won’t hurt you!’’

Edmure Tully, with his face, almost impossible, the same colour as his hair, began to move from his hiding place to the remaining man of the brotherhood and his niece. Trying to look as lordly as possible, Edmure held his chin up high and stopped when he was right next to Sandor. Yet he still did not attempt to face Arya, he was embarrassed that much was clear, his body slightly shaking.

'' And who do we have here?'' Beric said, forgetting all about Arya when he took in her uncle's Red Tully hair and Blue eyes.

But instead of addressing the men before them Edmure turned towards his niece. Arya was slightly surprised at the sudden arms she felt around herself, Uncle Edmure was hugging her.

‘’ By the seven, niece, you shouldn’t have acted so recklessly, you could’ve died. Cat would've come back from the dead just to haunt me if I let anything happen to you. You might be the only family I've left,’’ he rambled on, saying the last part mostly to himself. Arya would've laughed at his dramatic behaviour, were it not for his serious-looking face. Her uncle looked worried, almost as if he was scared. Her hood that had till now slightly hid her face, fell off.

'' Oh stop your wining, fish lord, we're not dead yet.'' Sandor huffed annoyingly. Arya ignored him and looked at her uncle as if seeing him for the first time. It had been a long time since anyone had sounded so sincere as if actually caring about her. ''Promise you'll be more careful Arya, please.'' Edmure continued, ''Promise me.'' His eyes were Tully blue and Arya had to ball her hands in fists to prevent herself from remembering dead people. Somewhere in the back of her mind, words from long ago came creeping up._King in the North, king in the North._ They seemed to mutter. Arya blinked, forced herself to look into her _uncle's eyes_, and gave him a soft smile, a true one. ‘’ I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time?’’ Her uncle nodded and let out what looked like a relieved breath.

Arya ignored the look the hound was giving her when Beric's voice startled them of their moment.

He looked at her with slight worry and shock, finally taking in her Stark eyes.

'' Fish lord? Niece? By the grace of R'hllor, that must mean...''

But Arya didn't give him the satisfaction to finish before looking The lightning lord and his priest deadly in the eye. 

'' Long time no see Beric, Thoros, did you all miss me?’’

A silence followed when Anguy enlightened the stunned man of the brotherhood, laughing while saying;

'' Looks like the Hound's travel companion is none other than Arya Stark.''

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (good and bad feedback is always helpful). I'll be happy to reply.


End file.
